


Good Old Spine Hunting

by Gracefulwitch



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Being Lost, Kidnapping, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulwitch/pseuds/Gracefulwitch
Summary: When a mysterious man suddenly kidnaps The Spine, it's up to Rabbit, Zero, Peter VI, and Steve to rescue him. However, things aren't as easy as they seem. Will they be able to find Spine? Will Spine even remember who his family is? How will he ever get back home?





	Good Old Spine Hunting

It had been three weeks since he had staked out the manor. He had his suspicions about what lies within but he soon caught a glimpse of his next target. He was a collector and robots were his passion. The robots in this manor were...interesting enough but only one really caught his eye.

The tall and silver one with the nice hat.

The collector grinned as he looked through his binoculars. The silver robot was talking with the feminine robot. He had been watching the manor for a while and saw a pattern for what he would do throughout the day. The silver bot would spend some time inside before taking the time to go outside to the garden. That was where he was going to get him. Where he was on his own and those other robots wouldn’t get him.

“You will be the prime jewel in my collection...” the collector smirked.

(...)

“S-S-So the Spine, a-a-are you r-r-ready for band p-practice t-today?” Rabbit asked, smiling as she skipped up to her brother.

“Of course but I need to weed the garden today," Spine replied. “Let Zero know I’ll be a little late for practice.”

“W-Will do.” Rabbit replied. As she skipped off, Spine switched on his Wi-Fi and sent Zero a message. He knew Rabbit would get distracted by something and most likely forget about what she was supposed to do. At least this way, someone would know where he was. ‘Hey, I’m going to the garden. Will be a bit late for practice.’ He placed in the chat. ‘Cool beans The Spine.’ Zero replied. 

Spine stretched a bit before moving to backyard. He loved having the garden since it made Peter and Rabbit happy but sometimes he wished that there wasn’t so much maintenance involved.

“I need to talk with Steve about springing for some proper weed spray.” Spine sighed before taking his place in front of one of the gardening plots. He was glad he wasn’t a human since he would be able to knock this out no problem.

Unbeknownst to Spine, a figure was slowly creeping into the garden. He had an electronic scrambler that would be able to knock the robot into sleep-state without damaging the internal components. He was almost close enough to shock him in his spine when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“What the?!” he gasped.

“I was wondering when you’d be making your move,” the Spine said as he gripped tightly onto the intruder. “You must’ve thought you were clever hiding in the bushes outside of our property but I was able to see you every time.”

“W-Why didn’t you do anything sooner?” the man grunted.

“Because I wanted to see why you were stalking our home,” the silver robot replied simply. “I see now that you wanted to harm me in some manner.”

“No. I merely wanted to incapacitate you so you’d come along quietly to be a part of my collection.” he replied. “You’re quite the fascinating specimen, too pretty to be left to rust.”

“So you see me as a means to an end? Just another collectible for your selfish collection?” Spine frowned. “I don’t see that happening.”

The intruder managed to wrench his hand away from the Spine, frowning at how he would have a bruised wrist before giving him an ugly smile. “That’s pretty funny you would say that my robotic friend...you see...you don’t have a choice!” he yelled before launching himself at the robot.

The Spine was taken aback as he felt himself get knocked off his feet. He wanted to fight back but something zapped him, sending him into a deep stasis. The intruder smirked before picking up the unconscious robot; now he had him all to himself.

He was pretty heavy but he somehow managed to drag Spine to his van. He had expected someone to bother him but the plan went on without a hitch.

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
